Conventionally, each type of flying body requires for its launching from a carrier, such as an aircraft, a specially constructed launcher or launching equipment. If such equipment is to be changed for launching another type of flying body or rocket, a relatively expensive modification operation is required on the launcher or launching equipment so that it can hold another type of flying body. Additionally, substantial changes are required that enable the attachment of the launching equipment to different types of carriers.
Different weapons carrier locks or launchers are also known. Each of these locks is capable of carrying a particular type of droppable weapon, such as a bomb. These conventional weapons carrier locks are so constructed that they are adaptable for use in different types of carriers, primarily different types of aircraft. However, these weapons carrier locks are always constructed for one particular type of weapon. In any event, conventional structures of the launching or dropping type have a solid, heavy construction and are hard to modify.